5 Titans, 7 Barians, Countless Battles
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Teen Titans. In a Nutshell, the Barians want the Titan's hidden Number cards.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Teen Titans **

5 Titans, 7 Barians, Many battles

The Barian Emperors have been devoted into destroying Earth and find all one hundred number cards that would lead them to the discovery of the Numeron Code. Durbe had became desperate ever since he discovered that the Teen Titans had number cards of their own but they are not aware that they possess such things. He needed that demon spawn's help to get the numbers from the Titans that had already saved the Earth from a powerful threat. Durbe needed Vector's Help and was very hesitant to do so, but he did so anyways. "Vector...I need your help with something," Durbe confessed as he heard insane outbursts of laughter the moment he did. "Yes Durbe? You want me to deal with the Titan fools don't you?! But on one condition, Merag comes with me," Vector cackled to Durbe's annoyance. Durbe was always wondering what was on that demon spawn's crazy and insane mind. "...As you wish Vector, but don't have too much fun with the Titans, not yet," Durbe ordered. "Hmph, your no fun but very well. Oh Merag! We're going on a field trip! Durbe's Orders!" Vector continued to have insane outbursts of laughter. Merag said nothing as she followed Vector to Earth. She couldn't explain why, but she liked Vector's childish but cruel and sadistic nature. Not like she said anything about it though or it would be perfect blackmail for Vector.

Because they didn't want to show their full power yet, Vector and Merag reverted to human form and tried to lure out the Titans by blasting at random buildings everywhere to get their attention. As Vector laughed enough that he could have been considered mentally insane, he was blasted in the mouth by a sonic cannon. "Yo! Who are you freaks and why are you destroying other people's houses?!" Cyborg yelled at them as the Titans soon appeared in action. "We're here to have some fun but you guys blasted me in the mouth!" Vector spat at them as he just continued to laugh. "Surrender or face the consequences!" Raven yelled as she had two black orbs ready to blast at either Vector or Merag. "Don't think so, in fact you're going to face the consequences," Vector replied smugly and pulled out the magic card "Rank Up Magic Barian's Force". The card had started to glow a slight pink, but only one Titan had responded saying "I Will Battle for Barian World!"

That Titan was Beast Boy as one of his eyes had changed colour to blood red and began to walk until he was standing beside Merag. "Yes, you will and I will reward you greatly if you defeat your friends," Merag smirked as she seductively whispered into the brainwashed Beast Boy's ear. This made Beast Boy transform into a T-Rex and began to charge after Raven much to her shock and sadness. She wasn't prepared to fight her friend, let alone her crush, but Robin was running to Beast Boy and yelling, "Stop! Beast Boy snap out of it! This isn't you! Wake up!" Vector, however managed to get in Robin's way and punch him hard in the gut, then threw him to the ground while he was stunned at the blow. "Sorry, but you're going to have to play with me first," Vector laughed insanely as he began to step on his back and tortured the Boy Wonder. "Robin!" Starfire was charging after Vector but Merag got in the way and froze the Starbolts in her hands then punched her back to the ground in pain. "You'll be joining him soon sweetie," the ice queen gave the alien a cold smirk but was distracted by Cyborg's sonic cannon. "Bring it on pretty lady! I'm going to blast you back to where you freaks came from!" the half robot began to taunt her as he endlessly blasted the cannon at her. "I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty but unfortunately, it's not going to work sweetie," Merag playfully flirted with him then froze his whole body in ice. "What should we do now Merag? These guys are so boring I'll let you choose what to do with them," Vector threw Raven's unconscious body at Starfire's back to pin her down to the cold hard ground. "Durbe said not to kill them...yet. I already have the green fool's number card so we can leave and report back to Durbe and Nasch. Or...We can have some fun here then go back," Merag suggested and seductively kissed Vector's ear. Vector was shocked but kept the same insane nature he had. "Sure, I don't care anyways," Vector merely shrugged. Robin and Cyborg both asked bitterly, "What are these Number Cards and why do you think we have them?!" "You will find out soon enough is all I can say," Merag smirked as she knocked Robin and Cyborg unconscious like all the others as she dragged Vector into the depths of the city to have their first "date".

**AN: Sorry if some characters are OOC and that it's short for your liking. And this is a different story from others I wrote. Review, No** **Hate, Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Or Teen Titans. Also, The Titans know how to duel and all that crap and I made some made up cards just for them, so in the first duel of this fanfiction, it's going to be the mind controlled Beast Boy against Robin who's trying to break BB out of the barian's control. That's the main focus of this chapter anyways. **

**Chapter 2. **

Vector, Merag, and Beast Boy who was still under their control, returned to Barian World and confront a furious Durbe. "Vector! You and Merag only retrieved one number from those Titan fools and you decided to fool around with Nasch's sister?! Do you know how furious he is with you?!" Durbe wasn't usually the one to yell but he was furious Vector and Merag decided to fool around with each other before gathering the number cards from the Titans. "Relax Durbe, the Titans's number cards are still incomplete, only this drooling excuse of a Titan only had his number card when I used "Rank Up Magic Barian's Force" to control his mind. And about the fling I had with Merag, She's the one who wanted to and I can't refuse an offer like that now can I?! It's not my fault she has a thing for me!" Vector replied smugly and laughed as hard as he could at Durbe as Merag blushed insanely when they started talking about the fling she had with Vector. Even after all that she still wanted more but decided to keep that a secret for later. "Ugh, fine Vector but I expect results this time! Go back to Earth and have this Beast Boy duel their leader, a human named Dick Greyson but goes by the name Robin. Do I make myself clear?" Durbe asked regained his calm and almost emotionless expression. "Of course Durbe I'm no fool. Now come along my friend, we have some work to do," Vector, Merag, and Beast Boy vanished and went back to Earth.

At Titans Tower, Cyborg has figured out what these number cards are, made a duel disk and customized deck with their respective number card for the team, and has explained what they are supposed to do with what he has given. "All right, those slime are coming soon, Raven senses Beast Boy's soul has arrived back to Earth, and now it's our turn to go on the offensive," Robin declared getting his duel disk and deck ready with a number 36 on his hand. "But who will deal with friend Beast Boy? We have to help him break free of the mind control," Starfire asked worried about her close friend. "I will," Raven replied, determined to get the real Beast Boy back. She had a hard time admitting it, but she loved Beast Boy with all her heart and couldn't stand that she would lose him for even a second. Before anyone else can say anything, Vector and Merag began to blast Titans Tower with pink orbs that came out of their palms. "TA DA! OH TITANS! YOU CAN COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE TOWER NOW!" Vector laughed uncontrollably as he continued to blast the Titans until Raven sealed his mouth when they came outside immediately. "You need to know how to SHUT THE HELL UP," Raven said with anger clearly visible in the tone of her voice.

Vector with the help of Merag, took the restraint off his mouth and began to clap happily. "Oh and you need to learn that I'm not one cross Waven. Anyways, it's playtime for you and Beast Boy!" Vector laughed but only this time, it was sane laughter that was coming out of him which scared Raven badly. Was Vector just hiding the fact that he was perfectly Sane and does his insanity act to taunt people? It can't work on Raven. Or at least she thought it couldn't. Beast Boy stepped forward as one of his eyes turned red as a duel disk opens and attaches to his arm as Raven does the same. "Let's Duel!" both Beast Boy and Raven declared as everyone watched. "As they always say ladies first! I draw!" Raven declared as she activated the card she just drew. "I activate the field spell, "Azarath, the second dimension!" Raven inserted the card into the field spell zone as the world around them changed to what looked like Azarath. "Now Once per turn, we can choose between one of two effects, the first one is add one spell card from our deck to our hand, or special summon one level four Spellcaster type monster from our hand in defence position. And I special summon the "Azarathian Monk: Shadow!" " A monk like monster in a purple cloak, and held a staff in both of it's hands. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn! Then Azarath, the second dimension's other effect activates! If either player doesn't have a Spellcaster type monster on their field by the end of their respective turn, that player takes 500 points of damage!" Buildings then, started to collapse around Beast Boy, grunting as his life points drop from 4000 to 3500. "Next, Azarathian Monk: Shadow's effect activates! Whenever my opponent takes damage due to a card effect, you take the same amount of damage again!" The monster then blasted Beast Boy's life points with it's staff and watched as the life points went down again from 3500 to 3000.

"Wow, Raven isn't holding back any stops, but can Beast Boy handle all this?" Cyborg asked concerned about his best friend. "Not sure, but we need Raven to win this to get Beast Boy back," Robin replied observing the barians. Vector and Merag were still cold as ice, which he feared greatly. "Whenever I take damage, I can special summon Viridian Serpent from my hand and I can destroy one monster in defence mode! Viridian Serpent destroy Azarathian Monk: Shadow! Viridian Venom!" Beast Boy ordered as a green cobra snake appeared and bit the poor monster in the arm, and watched it shatter into peices. "Next you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Beast Boy continued. Azarathian Monk: Shadow had 1200 attack points and 1400 defence points, so the cobra on Beast Boy's field lunged at Raven as her life points went down from 4000 to 2800. "I place one card face down and end my turn!" Beast Boy declared. This was going to be the hardest duel in Raven's life time. She needed to win, but she isn't so sure if she can win this time.

**Author's Note: If your asking, Beast Boy's monster has 1800 attack points, and 150 defence points. Should I continue this? Review, Peace and No hate. See you later and hope you enjoy. **


End file.
